Dreams & Fairies
by Christina1988
Summary: The kicks and beats Dustfinger had received for helping Resa had left no scars but somehow he wished they had. OneShot. Set during Inkheart when they were locked in the crypt. Dustfinger x Resa.


_I first wrote this story directly after I read the chapter where Dustfinger and Resa are locked in the crypt. I re-wrote it now and I like this version much better although I haven't changed the story. _

_And I am more of a Dustfinger/Resa shipper now XD_

**Dreams & Fairies**

Dustfinger could feel the opressive darkness return. He looked over to Resa and noticed that she was already asleep as if she was lying in the comforting arms of her husband. A husband she hadn't seen in 9 years. A husband who could have another woman by now.

Oh, how Dustfinger wished that it really was that way. Would Resa turn to him instead? Would she make him forget the wife he had to leave behind in what already seemed another life?

But first they would have to escape Capricorn, a task that would not be easy. For a moment he had almost forgotten that they were surrounded by clammy walls and coffins and the cold returned once more. He yearned for one of Resa's stories, the only thing that had ever been able to wipe away the fear, the darkness, but he didn't dare to wake her up.

So Dustfinger tried to close his eyes, already knowing he would not find the peaceful sleep he needed when he suddenly heard a familiar ringing. His eyes shot open again and looked around for the sight of the cause of that ringing and there it was: a slight glow in the darkest corner of the crypt. A fairy. Dustfinger got up and walked over to her. The little thing was thin and obviously freezing. She looked at him with sheer horror in her eyes when his tall figure approached.

"Shhh. . . ," he whispered, "Don't be afraid. I won't harm you."

Dustfinger streched out his hand and let the fairy climb on it. She seemed to enjoy the warmth as much as he enjoyed seeing a fairy again after all these years. It didn't even matter that it was not a fairy from his story.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I am a fairy of wishes. Darius read me out of my story so I could serve Capricorn. It took almost all of my power. I will die," she explained.

Dustfinger cursed his foolish heart once again. Seeing the small creature so weak, so sad, made his heart want to break. He knew there was no way to save her, yet he wanted to help her so badly.

"But you are a good soul, Dustfinger," she said, "I have only one wish left and I will give it to you. Come on, wish, Dustfinger. Whatever you want."

"Can you get us out of here? Resa and me?" he asked.

The fairy closed her eyes and concentrated, her glowing seemed brighter than before.

_Don't exhaust yourself_, thought Dustfinger.

Several minutes passed and nothing happened. Eventually the fairy gave up, shrugged and sighed. She looked even worse than before.

"I am so sorry, Dustfinger. My powers are not strong enough," she apologized. Dustfinger looked down. He should apologize for asking so much of the fairy. He should have known that it was beyond her power.

"But I know another wish of yours I can fulfill," the fairy smiled and started glowing yellow, then white. She was floating above his hand now and Dustfinger wondered how long she would be able to hold that. It lasted five minutes, until the glowing stopped and her body fell lifeless back into Dustfinger's palm. There was nothing he could do for her now except being grateful that she had given him the last wish she had to offer. But what wish?

Dustfinger heard a rustle in the corner and when he turned around, he realized that Resa had woken up. She looked at him and Dustfinger was again surprised how much her eyes could say. So much more than the eyes of a person who could speak. He read the question in them. What had Farid called Meggies eyes? Small pieces of the sky? Resa's were the same.

Dustfinger walked over to her and showed her the dead fairy. It was strange. That little thing was beautiful, even in death, and it looked like it was only sleeping. But Resa understood.

"She told me that Capricorn made her fulfill all his wishes. She tried to get us out of here but she was too weak already," he told her.

Why didn't he tell her about the other wish? Dustfinger didn't know.

Resa got up and patted the dust of her dress. She looked around, obviously looking for something, and then pointed to one of the coffins that had a deepening in the top. Dustfinger understood and put the fairy inside the hollow. He stared at the little thing for the last time. At least he had been given a chance to see a fairy again before his death. He should thank Capricorn for that before the execution.

Dustfinger startled when suddenly his hand touched something but when he turned around he realized that it was Resa's hand who had taken his. The touch was surprisingly warm despite the cold that surrounded them. In fact her whole body seemed to radiate warmth. Had he never noticed it before? Or was it just the first time that she came that close?

While her one hand was still holding him, the other reached out to feel his cheek, his scars. Dustfinger forced himself not to think about Roxane. It was because of her that Basta had given him these scars and he had told her that he would gladly wear them as a sign for his love to her. The kicks and beats he had received for helping Resa had left no scars but somehow he wished they had.

Dustfinger looked into Resa's face and saw the question arising again. She had wanted to know how he had gotten these scars and he had never told her. Maybe because he wanted her to think that he was not at all taken. Maybe because he was in love with her.

If only Silvertongue had taken another wife. If only. . .

Resa took his chin into her hand and forced him to look at her when she had noticed his eyes had strayed and one moment later she rose up on her tiptoes and pressed her lips on his.

When Dustfinger woke up, he was again surrounded by darkness. Not even the light was burning anymore and the candle was just a pile of wax. Resa was sleeping in his arms and for a moment Dustfinger wished that Silvertongue could see them like that.

_Where's your Resa now, Silvertongue, huh?_ thought Dustfinger.

Then suddenly he remembered the fairy and looked around for a sign of her but found nothing. Of course it had been a dream, what else? And Dustfinger wondered if Resa would ever kiss him in reality. . .


End file.
